Young Love Blooms Twice
by happychica
Summary: LeeSaku drabbles. Hopefully all fluff and humor, I can't stand when this pairing is angst.
1. pets

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or this would be true….

A/N: I haven't found a lot of stories about this pair, but that might just be from lack of finding skills. Anyways, I just wanted to write a story about this lovely pair, but couldn't think of one, so here is my attempt at a collection of drabbles. Hope you like!

"Lee! What is it?"

"You will see, just keep your eyes closed." Rock Lee lead Sakura to the living room of their small apartment, seating her on the couch. "Alright, you may open your eyes." Doing as she was told, the pink haired kunoichi opened her pale green eyes.

"Lee! It's so cute!" In a small basket in front of her sat a pale grey cat with deep blue eyes. It mewed softly to be picked up, and Sakura obeyed its will, scooping the small animal into her arms.

"You said you wanted a cat, so now you have one." Lee looked please with the reaction his gift had caused. He had been worried that Sakura might change her mind, as she was notoriously well-known for doing just that. Sudden doubt bloomed in the young ninja's mind. "Do you like it?" Lee asked softly.

"He's wonderful, Lee. Just like you." Standing, Sakura kissed her fiancé softly, then took the small animal into the kitchen. Lee smiled; it was going to be a good day.

A/N: I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review!


	2. newly weds

Disclaimer: See chapter one, please…

A/N: I got bored, so I thought I'd update again, just because I can.

Sakura stared down at the young face of her husband. Today it'd be a whole year since their marriage. It didn't feel that long, but it was. Smiling softly, the young girl slipped out of the bedroom.

A little while late Sakura felt someone hug her from behind.

"You're up early," whispered Sakura. "You usually sleep in when you don't have a mission."

"Mmm," was her only response. Hugging her once more, Lee let go of his wife and walked quietly back into the bedroom again. Smiling, Lee pulled a box from under their bed. _It is about time I give this to her_, he thought. Setting the box on the night table, Lee went to bathroom to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later the two were sitting at the table eating pancakes, Sakura's specialty. Smiling softly, Lee placed the box he had retrieved from under the bed on the table and slid it across to rest in front of Sakura. The young kunoichi looked at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Obeying, Sakura opened the box. Letting out a small gasp, Sakura removed the gold chain from its box, mouth slightly open. From the chain lay a mall gold cross, carefully reflecting the light.

"Lee…thank you…"

"It belonged to my great grand-mother. Each generation since, the first born son has given this to his wife on the day of their first anniversary. I did not wish for you to feel left out."

"Lee, it's beautiful." Walking around the table, Sakura hugged her love; then held out the necklace. "Put it on me?"

Nodding, Lee reached around behind and fastened it. Smiling, Sakura hugged her husband once more, then headed off to get ready for work. Lee smiled and about cleaning up the kitchen.

Just another average day in their life.


	3. first kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Dedication: This one is dedicated to Gaara, because I got stuck on the ending and watched something with him in it; then the idea came to me. Thanks dude!

Watching the moon rise was something Lee loved to do. He didn't know why, it just was something he did. He had done it almost every night since he could remember. It took up all his attention, lulling him into a kind of half sleep. Perhaps that is why he did not hear her approach.

Sakura walked quietly up behind the green clad ninja. She had been wondering how to ask him something; something that had been bugging her for a while now. But now said shinobi seemed distracted; at least enough for him to not notice her arrival.

Sitting down next to the shinobi, Sakura hesitated. He seemed so…at peace with the world. It would be cruel to distract him, but this question was starting to become a problem. One couldn't work well when distracted. Sighing quietly, Sakura reached out a hand and gently placed it on Rock Lee's knee.

Looking down, Lee blinked owlishly at the hand now resting on his right knee. Slowly, his eyes followed up the arm until he reached a pair of pale green eyes watching him cautiously. Blinking again, Lee smiled softly.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I have a question I was hoping you could answer."

"I will try."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Um, do…do you remember…at the beginning of the chuunin exams…you asked me to be your girlfriend?" Lee nodded. "Why did you do that?"

Lee looked thoughtfully at the young girl before answering. "You looked kind and intelligent. You appeared strong and determined, like nothing could stop you for long, if at all. And you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." Lee looked back at the moon. "Yes, that is why I asked you. But, perhaps I was a bit forth coming?"

Sakura blushed. Yes, he had been, but at least it was for more than just looks or the people she was with. Sakura let her gaze wonder till it, too, rested on the moon. A few minutes passed, then:

"Lee?"

"Yes."

"Does…does your offer…is it still there?" Lee looked at her, puzzled. "Could…could I still…be your girlfriend?" Blinking a few times, Lee smiled again.

"I would like that very much." Leaning forward, he quickly kissed her, causing the kunoichi to blush visibly in the semi-darkness.

They sat together, watching as the moon finally reached its peak. Resting her head on his shoulder, Sakura yawned.

"Lee?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you watch the moon?"

"Good things happen when I watch it." He looked down at the half-asleep angel on his shoulder. "And it hasn't let me down yet."


	4. night noises

Disclaimer: fourth verse, same as the first!

A/N: This chapter is Lee centric; it just came out that way.

Lying quietly in their bed, Lee listened to the gentle breath that was the breeze. He listened as it rushed through the branches of the tree outside their window, making the leave brush together, creating a rustling sound. He listened to the crickets that added the melody to this peace-filling song.

Turning his attention inside, Lee listened to the steady breathing of his sleeping wife; the gently rustling of the sheets when she moved in her sleep. If he put forth a little effort, he could hear his first born, quietly sleeping down the hall.

Listening to the song of the night was something Naruto had taught him how to do. On stressful missions, it helped to relax shinobi, refocus their wandering attention. Here, where missions were but distant thoughts, such a habit helped those who listened to let go. Whenever Lee was confused or upset, he listened to the life surrounding him, and became himself again. Just Lee; the smiling, full-of-energy boy that loved life.

Relaxing even more and letting Sleep begin to work its magic on him yet again, Lee smiled. His eyelids began to droop, closing off troublesome thoughts of the next day. He could hear the hum of Life itself as it flowed through him; around him; making everything ok again.

He felt his love shift closer. Yes, life was good.

And Lee slept.

A/N: Yeah, it's after ten, and the crickets just wanted to be known, so here ya go. The crickets get their wish, and hopefully you feel at little warmer inside.


	5. Bad Day

Disclaimer: Guess…

Lee knew it would be a bad day from the start because Lee did something he'd never done before. He fell out of bed, and the ground really is as hard as it looks.

After his rude awakening, Lee proceeded to trip over his sandals, lose his toothbrush, poor cereal all over the table due to missing the bowl, and come late to the mission briefing.

As it were, the mission turned out to be a mistake; someone's vacation plans misfiled as an A-rank mission. So after returning to Konohagakure, Lee and his teammates were told off for the miscommunication, because things like this are never the fault of the Hokage. Lee cringed slightly, thinking of what might happen to the poor soul who _had_ done something wrong.

Returning home, the young shinobi considered just going to bed. The sooner he slept, the sooner his horrible day would be over and gone. Mind, with his current streak of luck, he probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways, so why waste time trying.

Suddenly, Lee felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Bad day?" whispered a soft voice. The green clad ninja nodded. In truth, it was worse than that, but his angel didn't need to know just how bad. Some people had weird taste in vacation spots… But his angel was a fought for people lives everyday; whole weeks could easily turn sour, especially if a mission went wrong.

Turning, Lee hugged his wife back; then kissed her nose.

"Yes, it was bad. But now it is looking much better." Sakura smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband's lips.

"I'm glad." Slipping out of the hug, Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Dinner's in five," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

_Yes_, thought Lee, _this day is looking much better._

Even if he did rather detest surprises.


	6. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Sakura paced near the gates of Konohagakure. She had developed this habit nearly six months ago, when Lee had come home late for the very first time. She had worried, despite the comfort from her friends, and her worry had been rightly founded. Lee came stumbling in days later, badly hurt. But he had reached the hospital in time and had been healed. He had only a few scars to remember the disastrous mission by.

_But he promised me that he would never come home like that again, _thought the young girl. Sakura's attention was brought back to the present by the sound of creaking hinges. Turning, her face brightened with relief and joy.

Lee came trotting through the huge oak doors that barred the outside world from the hidden village, smiling widely at his girlfriend. Stopping in front of Sakura, he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"See you at dinner?" asked the shinobi. Sakura smiled and nodded. Kissing her again, Lee took off to rid himself of the mission report. Sakura walked towards her home, humming softly. Yup, another promise kept.


	7. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Keys jingled in the lock as Sakura let herself into her home. Shutting the door, the kunoichi set down her bad and slipped off her shoes. Raising her head, Sakura stiffened. The smell of burnt…something…reached her nose. Hurrying towards the source of the smell, Sakura found herself in the kitchen. At least, it had been the kitchen when she left this morning.

Now the room looked like a very odd war zone. Raw eggs were splattered on the walls. Flour and sugar covered the floor. Milk dripped from the counters, mixing with the mess on the floor and creating a foul, sticky concoction. Everything else was covered in mixtures of things Sakura wasn't even aware she owned, and had no desire to identify. And sitting in the middle of all this, almost completely white, were her husband and daughter, laughing like it was their last day.

It was a few minutes before either of them noticed the pink haired girl standing in the doorway. Upon noticing, the feeling in the room changed from pleasant to tense beyond reason. Lee stood, hoping to fend of a major beating. He loved his wife dearly, but she was a bit violent.

"Um…um…Sakura? You're home early! Um….heh…heh…we'll start cleaning, then, shall we?" Lee was certain this would not end well; she had that look that always preceded danger.

"Lee…what were you two doing?" Her voice was low; another bad sign.

"Well, um…actually, we were trying to make you a birthday cake." The young shinobi stared down at his mess covered socks, waiting. Their daughter was kneeling under the table, just as scared.

"Birthday….cake...but it's not….oh!" Sakura's attention had swiveled to the calendar still miraculously attached to the wall. So it was, March 28th, her birthday. Lee looked up cautiously at his wife. She seemed to have lost some of her steam; that was a good sign.

Walking across the messy room, Sakura hugged her startled husband, then knelt and hugged her daughter as well.

"Thank you, both of you, I totally forgot!" Now she was smiling; perhaps they would get out of this unpunished. "What do you to say we clean this up and try again, hmm?" Sakura was rewarded with enthusiastic nods. "Alright then, let's get started."

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Sakura snuggled up against her husband, smiling softly. As she drifted off to dream land, Sakura wondered for the billionth time if she had married the world's kindest man, or its tallest kid.


	8. First Born

Disclaimer: see previous ones

A/N: I'm back. 10th grade is being a meanie. Thou are't not supposed to get homework the first day!

Jade green eyes opened to coal black. A small giggle escaped cherry colored lips. Strong arms rocked back and forth.

The newborn giggled again as her father continued to sway back and forth with the infant in his arms. The man smiled, laughing quietly along with his daughter.

A noise behind him made Lee turn. A pink-haired woman lay quietly in a hospital bed, smiling softly. The shinobi returned the smile before padding softly over to said bed. He then lay the now slumbering infant in his wife's waiting arms.

"She's so beautiful," whispered Sakura, adjusting the baby in her arms.

"She is," Lee whispered back. He sat down on the edge of his love's bed. "Just like her mother." Sakura blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Thank you, Lee."

"You're welcome." Lee leaned over and kissed his young wife. Sakura smiled and kissed him back. Pulling apart, the young couple looked down at the new addition to their family. Said addition chose that moment to open her eyes. The young girl giggled.

"We still have to name her," murmured Sakura.

"How about Rose?" asked Lee.

"Rose?"

"It's the color of your hair." Sakura looked at a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face; then at the child.

"Yes, Rose is a fine name." Lee grinned.

"Rose it is…"


	9. Swimming

Disclaimer: Not owning or this would not be a debatably pairing…

A/N: I have, **officially**, begun learning Japanese, so updates might be a bit slower. I dunno, but please bare with me…/puppy dog eyes/

"Daddy! Help!"

"Rose, you're fine. You're standing!" The little girl looked down. So she was! Not even knee deep in lake water. She took a few cautious steps towards her laughing gather. The loose sand beneath her feet shifted, extracting another frightened squeak from the young girl. Pale-jade eyes looked up nervously.

"Rose, its fine," called her mother from her spot on the sandy-bank.

"Then you come out here!" Her parents laughed, but her mother didn't move. "Daddy, help me!'

"Lee, help her," called the pink-haired kunoichi, still laughing. Said nin chuckled as he moved towards their daughter. Small hands and pleading eyes greeted him. Lee scooped up the pink-haired girl and walked back out to where he'd been standing, Rose squeaking her protests at the depth.

"Come on, swimming is fun!" said Lee. Rose crossed her arms and shook her head.

"It's too deep."

"It doesn't pass my waist!"

"It goes over _my_ head!"

"Come on, I'll help you."

"…fine," sighed Rose. Lee lowered her until she was waist deep as well.

"Now kick you legs back and forth." Rose did as she was told. Then she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"I feel like a mermaid!" Lee smiled softly. Thanks God for good babysitters. Mind; that was the reason Iruka was such a good teacher; kids like him without trying. Lee watched as his daughter laughed and kicked, splashing them both in the process.

"Alright, now…" Lee flipped his daughter onto her back, "…we try floating." Rose looked blankly at her dad. "Just relax," whispered the shinobi. Rose looked up at the sky; then closed her eyes. She pretended she was letting go of something and let her muscles relax. She didn't notice her father letting go of her and backing away. Shi didn't notice anything.

Lee walked forward and picked up his daughter after watching her for a few minutes. Rose jumped in response.

"Daddy!"

"Good job," was his only reply. Lee moved Rose under one arm and carried like a football. She laughed and struck at the water a few inches below her, causing ripples. Soon the water was too far below to even kick, and Rose had to wait patiently for her father to set her down to continue her fun.

Standing, Rose toddled off to explore the beach and look pretty shells. Lee sat down nest to his love and watched their child wonder off.

"She's so energetic," whispered Sakura, her gaze on the small child as well. "Like you." The kunoichi poked her husband playfully. Lee's face held mock confusion.

"Me? Energetic? Now why would you think that?"

"I haven't a clue," replied Sakura. The couple looked at each other for a moment; then burst into gales of laughter, earning a questioning look from their daughter. Finally their laughter subsided. Lee laid his head down in Sakura's lap, staring up at her. She stared back. This started them laughing all over again.

"I have weird parents," muttered Rose. She was distracted, however, by a very interesting looking tree…

"Today was fun," murmured Lee. Fatigue from his last missions was starting to catch up with him. Add his wife running her fingers through his hair, and he really didn't stand much of a chance.

Sakura watched her love drift off to sleep and smiled. Life was good. She was suddenly struck by an odd feeling. Looking around, it was a few seconds before she located her daughter. Stuck in a tree.

Rose looked over at her mother.

"Mommy! Help!"


	10. Canines

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

A/N: Remember when I said it might be a while…heh heh.

Dedication: Anyone still reading.

When Sakura was a small girl, her father had told her that the man she would love would remind her of her favorite type of animal. Being five, she had nodded and gone on her way, completely forgetting what her father had said within the next five minutes. Such is the habit of young children. Now, nearly two decades later, the same words came floating back to Sakura as she watched the man she loved sleeping peacefully beside her.

Lee was many things. When the day was good, he was like a puppy. He would drag her outside to play, or, if it was raining, beg her to play a game inside. No matter how horrible a mood, this part of him always made her feel just a bit better. It was his most energetic side, like nothing could possibly slow him down. The same side came out when anything new happened in Konohagakure; a new child, a new book, a new film. Curious as any normal puppy, Lee would drag his love off to investigate, sometimes finding treasure, other times learning that curiosity could kill more than just cats.

When he was on a mission, Lee was a wolf. He'd stalk his prey, sometimes with other nins, sometimes alone. He was always careful, wary, searching for a weakness and an opportunity before he ever moved to attack. Sakura had seen this part of him. It scared her a bit, knowing he could be like this, but it also made her feel safe. Lee had always been very careful to keep this part of him outside of their home, away from people they loved. He was a guardian wolf, only ever protecting.

When Lee came back from a mission that had gone wrong, he reminded Sakura of an old dog. He would come home, limping and tired, and collapse, sometimes before he even made it to the bed. She always patched him up, whispering soothing words, being careful as to avoid causing him any unnecessary pain. Then she'd tuck him into their bed and kiss him good night, always rewarded with a sleepy kiss and a sleep-garbled reply.

Softly, Sakura leaned down and kissed her husband's head before lying down beside him. A few moments later she felt him shift, his strong arms encircling her small waist. Smiling, the young medic nin closed her eyes and let sleep carry her off to wherever it was her canine husband was that night, thanking whatever god was listening that she had the family she did.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, and I'm not all together sure it was worth it, but I tried. I also noticed the ENORMOUS amount of spelling errors in the last chapter. I'm not really sure what was up with me that day. No guarantees on when I'll add again, as I won't be here till…Augustish, but, hopefully, traveling will give me some more good ideas. As usual, comments loved, but not required.


	11. Normal Day

A/N: OK, as my profile says, I am _trying_ to be more regular, so here is another drabble as an apology for taking so long. God knows if it's any good.

Disclaimer: Not mine, probably for lack of trying.

Lee stumbled into his house at the lovely hour of 3:49am. He was tired, wet, bloody, bruised, bumped, and ticked. Most people don't realize that Rock Lee can show any other emotions but bubbling happiness and exaggerated depression. Truthfully, he normally shows only extreme happiness, but today was not normal by any means. Everything on that stupid mission that could have gone wrong did.

_Well,_ thought Lee as he paused to remove his sandals by the door, _I suppose it could have been worse._ _We didn't lose anyone this time, though Neroku isn't going to be moving around anytime soon._ Lee grinned a bit at the memory of his friend's annoyed expression when he'd been told he had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. Turning, Lee move across the spacious living area, limping slightly.

Reaching the other side, Lee remembered the hard way that his home had an obnoxious step up to the hallway. Landing hard on his injured knee, Lee gave a yelp as pain shot through his leg. Sitting down, the young shinobi waited for the pain to dull slightly. He was trying to stand again when he heard a small sound.

"Daddy?"

Looking to his left, Lee saw his three-year-old daughter watching him sleepily. A small smile graced the shinobi's lips. "Rose, go back to sleep," whispered the young man, finally managing to get to his feet.

"But you're hurt, Daddy."

"I just need a bath and some band aids. I'll be fine; go back to sleep." The little girl nodded and toddled towards her father. Leaning down, Lee carefully hugged his daughter, weary of the pain in his side. Gently, Lee pushed Rose towards her room, following slowly.

Reaching her room, Rose quietly crawled into her bed. She smiled as her Dad entered her bedroom and crossed to her bad. He gently tugged up the covers till they reached her chin. Leaning over, Lee gently kissed his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Daddy." Still smiling softly, Lee limped out of the room and down the hall. Slipping past his sleeping wife, the nin closed himself into their bathroom and turned on the water for a shower.

Half an hour later, Lee walked stiffly out of the bathroom. The hot shower had freed up some of his aches and pains, but his joints were still complaining from the over use. Silently, he climbed into bed next to his wife, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." Lying down, Lee closed his eyes, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Just another day in the life of ninja.

A/N: Not so great, but the juices are still flowing…slowly. I really need to get out of this town.


	12. Hospital Stays

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine not mine not mine. Not. Mine!

A/N: For clarification, the drabbles aren't necessarily in any order. Rereading some of the comments, I don't I covered that properly in the beginning. They are pretty much all able to be put in order - don't jump realities and such.

Drabble 12

"How much longer do I need to stay?"

"At least a week more. You're injured."

Rock Lee sighed as the nurse walked out of his room. He really didn't think the mission had resulted in such severe injuries, but apparently he'd "messed yourself up good, didn't you?". But another entire week?

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Sakura Haruno was standing at the entrance to his room, looking pleasantly surprised. "I mean, given it's a hospital, I could probably guess."

"My leg was damaged on my last mission."

"Is it going to be okay?" Moving to the chart, Sakura scanned it, frown lines deepening. "You really banged yourself up, didn't you?"

"It is not that bad," Lee argued, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I do not feel as bad as the chart says I should."

"Pain killers?" Sakura laughed at Lee's defiant look. "I'm sure you feel fine, but please behave. I don't want to have to add to the injuries on this list."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm in charge of this hall for a week or so, which means I'm in charge of you." Sakura growled mockingly. "And I don't take antics very well."

Lee blinked for a moment, then his face broke into a wide smile. "Do not fear Sakura, I will be the best patient here."

"Somehow I doubt that, but thank you for the assurance." Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sakura sighed. "Time for Datona's medicine. I'll be back to see you when I get a minute." The med-nin shot a smile over her shoulder as she left.

Lee laid back down and smiled. Maybe a week in this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
